Motor vehicles typically include cupholders sufficiently configured to retain a beverage container for the convenience of the occupants of the vehicle. The cupholders are typically built into, or attached to one or more interior components of the vehicle such as a dash panel, door, or center console of the vehicle. In some locations, such as a center console positioned between two bucket seats, the cupholder may be limited to storing only a certain number of beverages and other articles.